


What Did I Just Get Myself Into?

by Rachael_H15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bio-armour, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael_H15/pseuds/Rachael_H15
Summary: “Adam we need to talk about some missing files” the words echoed in his head





	What Did I Just Get Myself Into?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my own creative world and characters I own all of them and they are all my children please enjoy!! I also apologize for the formatting this is my first time posting and I was having some trouble

“Adam we need to talk about some missing files” the words echoed in his head

“Did you accidentally delete a folder again? I thought I showed you how to get those back so you could do it yourself?” he didn’t even look up from his computer. 

“No Adam, I didn’t delete anything, there were some files found on your computer. The Theta-Epsilon and Alpha-Delta files to be exact.” he looked up at him quizzically, and he noticed another man standing next to his boss. 

“Aren’t those two of the missing files? That’s impossible, I don’t have enough clearance to access those…” that’s when he realized what was happening. “No, not me, why does this have to fall on me.” his mind was racing trying to figure out what was happening. Of course it all made sense, plant the evidence on the computer guy who would have no problem hacking in to get those files. He was warned before he took this job that they had some, well, let’s just say some history with legal and moral gray areas, if by “gray areas” you mean what the feds don’t know can’t get you arrested. At that point, he knew what he had to do, run, and that’s all he did for what seemed like hours, was run and let’s just say he's not in the best shape, he is a computer guy after all what do you expect?

He had turned around to look and see if anyone was following him when he slammed into something. He looked to see what stopped him when he saw that it wasn’t a what, but a who. He was probably about the same age as Adam, but he had a few inches on him. His hair was a dirty blond, and was done very precisely, he looked professional he had to be with the people who were after him. “I’m screwed” he realized and mentally prepared himself to be taken into custody, to spend all that time running to be stopped by a guy miles away from where he started, well he thinks he made it that far, he got lost after about 15 minutes. He helped the guy up and considered his next move. He could try to fight him, but he looked like he was in pretty good shape, or he try to run again, but he was exhausted by this point and the man would probably catch up pretty quick. So, he thought of the only possible solution. “Please” he begged, “I didn’t do it you have to believe me, I am being framed, and those files were planted on my computer you have to believe me!”

He was about to continue groveling when the person spoke. “Hey man calm down I have no idea what you are talking about. I’m not here to hurt you or arrest you or anything.” Adan just stood there stunned and confused trying to figure out this stranger's intentions, but before long he spoke again, “Ummm look I’m Kyle and I work for a place that might be able to help you if you're in trouble, but you would have to trust me and come with.” Adam thought about what he said, could he trust him? Can he help him? What if he just turned him in?

Trying to figure out his next move Adam came to the conclusion,“Well, I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” he needed help and he is the only one offering. This was his only option. “I’m Adam, and if you have any way to help me, I could really use it.” he somehow managed to muster out. He couldn't believe he was asking some random guy he had, literally, just ran into for help.

“Ok that’s a step in the right direction, let’s get you back to the office and I’ll have you sit down with Austin, he's our boss, and he’ll hopefully give your case to someone.”

“Wait, not you, I will have to go through other people? I don’t know. What if they don’t believe me, what if they just turn me in?” he was really beginning to panic and, and on top of that, was starting to think he should just run again. 

“Whoa whoa calm down!” Kyle could sense his tension, “It’s okay, no one there wants to turn you in, we will try to help you. You can trust us, and unfortunately no, I will not be able to take your case, my partner and I already have our hands full with our current one, but I can assure you, whoever gets it, you will be in good hands, Austin only hires the best.” He was really calming and reassuring in the way he spoke to him. 

He was starting to have some hope that maybe his life wasn't over, maybe he wouldn't rot in jail for the rest of his life over his boss’s cover up. “Okay, let’s get going then.” Adam tried his best to sound confident, but Kyle wasn't fooled, and very carefully guided him down a few streets to a huge unlabeled building, and Adam was immediately intimidated. As they walked in, Adam noticed how futuristic the interior looked, especially when compared to not only the outside of the building, but the rest of the city as a whole. Even his job, well his old job, didn’t look this advanced. He had gotten so distracted by everything that before he knew it, he was running into Kyle for the second time in about 15 minutes. Thankfully there was only there two of them there. Adam realized the reason he had stopped was because of a door not far from the main entrance. 

As they stood in front of the door, he couldn’t muster up the courage to knock on it. “I made sure to text him as soon as you agreed to take my help, I know when I left he was finishing up some paperwork and then was going to head out.” Adam was confused about what he meant until he looked at his watched, it was after 11 O'clock, it was still light out when he started running away from his problems, literally. It had definitely been a long day. “I know this must be hard, but trust me you can get through this. Most of the people who work here have gone through things that they thought were going to end their careers before they even started, including me, but this job has given us a chance to put all of that behind us and do what we do best. In my case, I can now have my job as a politically incorrect ‘psycho-analyzer’.” Kyle scoffed and put air quotes around the odd description of his job. Adam wasn't sure who used those words to describe him, but he could tell he was annoyed by it, but that wasn't really his biggest concern at the moment, at least he now knows why he could read his anxiety even when he thought he was doing a good job at hiding it.   
Kyle nudged him out of his thoughts and he finally knocked on the door. 

They entered the room, and the man he presumed to be Austin told him to take a seat in front of his desk. It felt weird for him to be on this side of a case, just hoping that he would be believed so he didn’t go to jail. The man sat down behind his desk and asked Adam the question that he wasn’t entirely sure of the answer himself, “why are you here” his voice was so gruff and official, well it should be considering he runs this place, but he felt so intimidated, he's been feeling that way a lot today. But before he could answer, Kyle began to tell as much of the story that he knew to his boss. When he finished, they both turned to look at Adam, “That’s quite a story, Adam,” he was holding his breath as the man who had his life in his hands spoke, "I am definitely going to give your case to one of my agents.”

As Austin and Kyle began to talk about the specifics of who would take the case, relief rushed through him, but it was short lived. New questions began to form in his head. Where was he going to go for the night? They surely had officers camped out around his apartment, it was a bad neighborhood any way, but he never guessed he would moving under these circumstances. All he ended up hearing from their conversation was an exasperated sigh from Kyle that snapped him out of his spiral.

Austin wished him luck as he and Kyle left the office, “So, when am I going to meet whoever is getting my case?” Adam asked wondering how long he was going to have to stay under the radar. 

“Well I guess there’s no time like the present.” Kyle said as they approached a group of elevators. 

“Wait you mean they’re here? This late? I thought you said you had to text Austin to make sure he was still here?” This was a break he definitely needed, but it seemed too good to be true. 

“Yeah I did have to, but that’s because Austin actually has a life to go home to, she….Well let’s just say, she likes to be at work, all the time. I mean Juliet and I stay late a lot, but she just takes it to another level. I don’t even know when she has time to sleep!” It sounded like he had this conversation before. 

“Well at least I know she is dedicated.” he tried to lighten the mood. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s one word for it.” He huffed. They went up to the fourth floor and walked up to one of the offices. If he thought the lobby looked futuristic, These offices looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. They all had key codes and automatically opening doors made out of glass. 

He watched as Kyle put what seemed to be a six digit code in and the door swooshed open walking in there was one woman sitting at the desk to the left. The only part of her that Adam could really see was the dark brown hair that was in front of her face, “What do you want Kyle?” She put her pen down from what she was doing aggravated at the sudden interruption. 

“How'd you know it was me?” he sarcastically questioned, It seemed Kyle knew she’d have an answer. 

“You are the only person you just puts the code in and walks in, everyone else at least has the decency to knock first.” She retorted looking up from her desk for the first time to smirk at Kyle, but it immediately disappeared when she noticed Adam. “Who’s this?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” he was really starting to get the feeling that these two are a little hostile towards each one another. 

“I’m Adam.” he tried to break up their quarrel “I am being hunted by the police for something I didn’t do…” he trailed off at the end when he saw her unimpressed face. 

“Does Austin know it’s almost midnight” she looked to Kyle confused, Adam was a special case. 

“I Think he owns a clock, yeah” she glared at him, “And were you really planning on leaving anyway?” Adam almost wished he would have just been arrested at this point. 

“I can come back tomorrow if that’ll be better.” he really wanted to get out of this situation. 

“If you leave, you’ll only end up in jail, and I really don’t feel like going to the police station to try and get you out.” he wasn't sure how to respond, how did she know he'd be arrested? “Look it’s fine, I know that this seems very unprofessional, but one thing you are going to learn right away, is that this is not a very ‘professional’ place. Besides, Kyle and I are just….I guess you could say similar, though neither of us want to admit it.” Kyle just rolled his eyes, at least she was trying to defuse the situation. 

“I’m gonna go, my office is right down the hall if you need anything.” And with that it was just Adam and a woman whose name he didn't even know, oh boy. 

“Alright, take a seat and start from the beginning, don’t leave anything out I need to know everything if I am going to help you get out of this.” She gestured to a chair in the corner and Adam pulled it to the desk and sat down. 

“You mean you already think I didn’t do it?” was this girl that trusting this quickly? “Also, what’s your name or I guess what should I call you?”

“If you did it, you would need a lawyer not someone working here. I am not a lawyer and I never plan on being one either. So, if you need one you are in the wrong place and you should go and find one.” Adam knew he didn’t need a lawyer, and he was honestly too shocked to move. “Okay, like I said from the beginning. Oh my name is Crystal.” She gave a sly smile similar to the she had given Kyle when they first walked in and he finally got a look at her. She had blue-green eyes, and she looked rather young, definitely younger than Kyle but he wasn't sure exactly how old she was. 

“Well, I work at a place called Goldcrest and I am the head of their technology department. You know doing stuff like maintenance, and I did some hacking for them.” he was afraid to admit that last part, he did hack into stuff for them, but he didn’t hack them. Crystal didn’t even look up from her paper as he continued, “today my boss comes in my office and said they found some missing files on my computer, I didn’t know what to do, so I ran and that’s how Kyle found me and brought me here.”

She looked up at him quizzically, “So you knew the files were missing?”

“Um, well yeah everyone knew, but we didn’t know what the files were called. I guess the feds wanted the files and when they went looking for them, they didn’t exist anymore. Well, except on my computer that is.” he felt so stupid for not knowing someone went in and put files on his computer, that was supposed to be his job. 

“What were the files called, and do you have any idea what was in them? I know you said you didn’t, but there had to be some kind of rumor going around.” Well she wasn’t wrong, there were rumors going around, but they mainly had to do with aliens and codes for nuclear bombs and Adam didn't think that’s what she has in mind. 

“Well, the files I had were called Theta-Epsilon and Alpha-Delta an-” he stopped when Crystal’s demiener suddenly changed, she went from seeming pretty relaxed to more alert and serious. “Umm, are you ok?” she only nodded and gestured for him to continue “As for what was in them, no one was really sure, we just tried to do our work.”

She still seemed out of it when she spoke, “Well, whoever is trying to blame you didn't think their plan through. I mean you admitted you're a hacker and that you knew the files were missing, if you were to hack into the system and take them and you knew the first thing about hacking you would have made copies of the files, not just take them, AND you wouldn't just leave them sitting on your personal computer. I think that they were trying to get rid of the files before the feds could find them, or at least move them to look like other people were involved.” she paused for a second and looked up at him, “I also think that this all goes a little bigger than you and your job.”

All Adam could think about as she finished her analysis of the case and was talking about the next steps they had to take to sort everything out and figure out what was really going on was “Oh man, what did I just get thrown into.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to let me know if I should continue posting!


End file.
